I'll Be By Your Side JasperHale Always & Forever
by ChickHabit13
Summary: When things get rough, you need comfort.
1. Chapter 1

"You finally get over Bella?"

Growling Jacob rolled of the bed and stood up, "We were having a great brother and sister moment and you just go on and ruin it don't you?"

Shrugging, I sat up and looked at him. He had grown- again. He stood well over six feet tall- leaving me even shorter than I wanted to be.

Sighing I got up and said, "Sorry, I forget how touchy you get when we hit that topic. It's kind of annoying."

Hearing Jacob mutter something caused me to get a pillow and throw it at him.

Smirking he added, "You just enjoy making me suffer, huh?"

Laughing I headed towards the door and began making my way towards the kitchen.

"Where you going?"

"I'm hungry."

"You aren't a werewolf but the way you eat sometimes makes me wonder..."

"Meanie!"

Running down the hall, I tripped over the table and shouted, "Jacob!"

Hearing laughter behind me, I pulled myself up and put my hands on my hips causing my long hair to move with me.

"What the hell?'"

"Sorry, I forget to move things when I wake up, sue me."

Rolling my eyes I walked over to the fridge and asked, "Any idea when Dad might come home?"

Shrugging he walked over to the door with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're acting weirder than usual."

"Whatever."

"Why don't we go visit Bella?"

"And risk running into that _leech_? No thanks."

"But-"

"Go alone... don't count on me for that one sis. You- more than anyone else, knows how I feel about him."

"I don't know him as much as you do but if he makes her happy, he isn't that bad or is he?"

"Whatever."

"Can you at least drop me of?"

"Fine."

Smiling, I closed the fridge and headed out the door.

Finally reaching Bella's house, Jacob sighed and looked at me.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up."

Nodding, I opened the Rabbit's door and got out.

"You should really get over the whole enemy thing. It's affecting everything around you."

"Whatever."

"And you should look in the thesaurus, you need to find something else than just _whatever_."

Smiling, I closed the door and watched as he drove of. Sighing, I crossed the street and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing Bella trip over God knows what caused me to giggle and patiently wait at the door as she got up. Finally having the door opened I greeted her with a crooked smile and said, "That boyfriend of yours has you like a complete klutz."

Laughing she motioned me inside and led the way towards her room, "How you been Alex? It's been a while since we actually got to hang out."

"I'm good and you? I can't believe you basically ditched me. A little offended."

Smiling as she pushed me in the room and sat on her bed she sighed, "I didn't ditch you... we just grew apart... with what Jacob and I went through-"

"I'm not here about that. We promised ourselves we wouldn't bring it up, remember?"

Nodding she looked out her window and I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You're acting so unlike yourself. Come on Bells, tell me what's wrong."

"Oh... alright. Edward was suppose to drop by tonight but he hasn't even called."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, a numerous amount of times but nothing. I'm getting worried..."

"Why don't we go out?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Let's go out... Edward is probably busy or something doing with his vampire things came up. Let's have one of those girl nights we loved having before!"

"I-"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yes! Now where's that junk of a thing you call a car?"

Laughing she added, "It's not junk... I like it."

"Which comes to show you know nothing about cars. Can we go?"

"Uh... yeah."

***

Watching and hearing Bella's misery caused me to stop her junk of crap on the side of the road and look at her directly in the eye.

"What the hell Bells? Don't you want to hang out?"

"It's just..."

"_Edward_."

"Yes... wait what?"

"Is that your Edward?"

Turning around to look out the fogged window she almost burst into tears when he approached. Turning off the car, I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt.

"About time I finally get to meet the guy."

Looking at me curiously, Bella quickly opened the door and almost devoured him whole.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Something came up. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your house and didn't call to explain things sooner."

"It's ok... I want you to meet someone."

Raising an eyebrow he turned to face me and immediately shivers ran down through my back.

"This is Jacob's sister, Alex."

"A pleasure to meet you."

Smiling, I nodded and said, "Believe it or not the pleasure is all mine."

"Edward, is something else wrong?"

"I think you should come with me."

"I can't just leave Alex alone."

"No it's fine. I'll drive back, leave your car and call Jacob."

"No, I promised you a day-"

"She can come with you. We just need to get home."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding he said, "I'll go ahead and you can follow."

Looking at him with curiosity, I nodded and turned the car back on wondering what was in store with a house full of vampires...


	3. Chapter 3

Backing up against the wall as the six foot something vampire with honey blond hair surrounded me, I wished I hadn't been so stupid enough to accompany Bella. My arm was screaming at me and cursing everything around it... as he took another step closer I closed my eyes and prayed it would end quickly...

"Alex?"

Opening one eye, I sighed in relief as Edward stood in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"Where's Bella?"

Having trouble speaking, I leaned my head back on the wall and held my arm only tighter...

"Alex, look at me... where's Bella?"

Again staying quiet, he picked me up- without any trouble in the world and carried me to the living room.

"Alex!"

As Bella ran over to me, I flinched and noticed Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Still cradling my arm, I watched as Edward led Bella farther away from me...

"Why would you bring us here with a new vampire?"

"I didn't think anything would happen, Jasper had proven himself capable of controlling his thirst."

Hearing Edward and Bella whisper lowly, I closed my eyes and almost shouted bloody murder when something moved around in the shadows...

Building up the courage to get up and see what it was, I sighed and looked around again.

As it threw itself at me, I screamed as loudly as I could and fell back landing on my already hurting arm. Watching as the same honey brown haired vampire fought with the black haired one my eye widen and felt the entire world spinning out of control.

Feeling Edward's strong arms around me again made me snap out of my trance and watch closely as he set me next to Bella.

Edward quickly joined the man I had seen before and for a second I lost my breath.

Both vampires had the upper hand but only because it looked like it, didn't mean it was true.

As Edward was thrown across the far wall, Bella ran to his side and I was left alone facing the terror that lay ahead...

Watching as Edward slowly getting up again and as the other vampire flew towards the windows made me realize I was alone with a dangerous and hungry vampire in front of me...

Staying paralyzed in place, I closed my eyes again as he leaped over to me...

Feeling the slight air make my hair fly around, I opened my eyes and watched as a gigantic russet colored hair wolf ripped the blood hungry vampire... as seconds kept ticking by, the vampire that had flew out the window extended his hand and gave me a small smile. Without thinking, I accepted it and in an instant we were outside...

"I couldn't let you watch your brother destroy something else."

"Which I thank you for..."

"I'm Jasper... how's your arm."

"I can't feel it anymore..."

Motioning for me to sit down, I flinched as the memory of Jacob came back to me...

"He was trying to protect you- just like I was."

Looking at him I smiled weakly and managed to hug him, "Thank you."

As I pulled away, tears had managed to escape my eyes and I quickly brushed them off.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed and the only thing that changed was my left arm had healed. Every time I saw Jacob, I flinched. Every time I saw Bella, I would feel betrayed. Every time I saw Edward, the pit of my stomach did every possible flip. But the worst part was every time I kept remembering the past, the more I wanted to see Jasper...

"Are you sure you are going to be all right by yourself?"

Nodding for the hundredth time, I added, "I'll be fine Dad."

"All right, I asked Bella to come by in a couple of hours."

"Ok."

"Jacob should be home late tonight."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go- you're going to be late."

As the door finally closed behind him, I sighed in relief and threw myself on the couch grabbing the control and turning on the television. Flicking through all the channels, I finally gave up and turned it off. It was raining and I couldn't do anything but stay inside. The worst part about everything was that the same day I got hurt by the stupid crazed vampire my Dad had brought a surprise home for me. I had a Holden Torana locked up in the garage and all thanks to the weather and the traumatizing event, I never got a chance to ride it...

Hearing something scratch across the window made me jump and pray it was only my imagination... Sinking deeper in the couch, I closed my eyes for a second and almost quickly fell into a deep slumber...

Feeling something move caused me to jolt awake, "Jasper?"

Looking embarrassed he sighed and said, "I planned on leaving before you managed to get up."

"Too late for that."

"Guess so."

Getting up, I smiled and hugged him lightly.

"What was that for?"

Shrugging I said, "I owe you more than that."

Smiling he shook his head and said, "Doubtful."

Turning around I slowly whispered, "Stay with me...?"

"You're brother is a werewolf."

"And?"

"As a vampire, he is a common enemy."

Smiling, I looked at him directly in the eye and said, "Sometimes you deal with your enemies by winning their sister's heart."

Not saying anything else his hands traveled to my waist and held me a little longer and said, "I love you Alex Black, werewolf and all."

Not being able to say anything else, he leaned down and gave me the most mind- blowing kiss of all time...

Pulling away I smiled when he asked, "How long do you think this can last?"

"I plan always and forever..."


End file.
